


Untitled

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Shane turns into an eight-year-old starts out like any other day. Well, okay, it's Halloween, so maybe not quite like any other day, but Brendon gets up and feeds the dogs and starts the coffee like any other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The day Shane turns into an eight-year-old starts out like any other day. Well, okay, it's Halloween, so maybe not quite like any other day, but Brendon gets up and feeds the dogs and starts the coffee like any other day. Because it's Halloween, he does this by pushing his way through the fake spiderweb they have pretty much anywhere they could get it to stretch between things, sidestepping past the half dozen plastic pumpkins strewn along the edges of the hallway, and setting off the motion detector on the cackling painting just outside the kitchen.

So it's just a normal day. He pours two cups of coffee and turns to the table to give one to Shane, and that's when he notices that the person sitting at the table isn't Shane. Well, it is, but not quite Shane as he's used to seeing him. This is Shane the way he's only seen in Shane's family's photo albums.

Brendon scrunches up his face in confusion. "I don't think kids are supposed to have coffee."

"Can I have sugar cereal then?" And that's. Well, that's Shane's intonation and speech patterns, even if the voice is a little higher.

Brendon makes them both bowls of Lucky Charms, and they slurp the marshmallowy milk companionably.

"You're going to need a new costume."

"No shit." Curse words coming out of an eight-year-old are not what Brendon expects. "I want to be Spider-Man." That's not what Brendon expects either.

"Spider-Man?"

"Dude." Shane takes their bowls to the sink. He has to stand on his tippy toes to lower them down into it. "A grown man in a Spider-Man costume is someone you want to watch out for. An eight-year-old is just a kid in a costume."

He has a point. "What are you going to wear while we go get it?"

"Your clothes are pretty fucking small."

Brendon flips him off without thinking about it, and then immediately feels bad, because, dude, _eight-year-old_. And, wait. _Eight-year-old_.

"Dude," Brendon breathes. " _Dude_ , you can go trick-or-treating."

Shane's eyes get really big in his little face. "Dude. _Fuck_ yes."


End file.
